


Rain

by TrisPond



Category: Slated - Teri Terry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katran não esperava ver Rain de novo.<br/>(Ponto de vista de Katran do encontro com Kyla.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Katran POV

Eu estava inquieto. Nico disse que alguém me encontraria hoje e que era para eu receber bem essa pessoa e a levar para ao abrigo. Só me disse isso e onde era para a esperar.

Desnecessário dizer que eu não fiquei contente com isso. Quando você faz parte do R. U. Livre é impossível não se tornar desconfiado e ter um senso de autoproteção melhorado. Então não era legal arriscar o meu próprio rosto, mas, se a pessoa estava vindo ao abrigo e se Nico dissera para recebê-la bem, devia ser alguém importante ou confiável. Ou os dois.

Ouço um de um galho sendo partido e instintivamente me viro em direção ao som. Quem eu encontro é impossível. Rain¹ está parada na minha frente. Ela está diferente, mais alta e magra, com o cabelo mais comprido. As feições dela estão mais finas e ela perdeu as últimas características que o rosto dela tinha que ela já fora uma criança um dia. Ela está com uma aparência mais mortal, para quem não a conhece. Mas eu vejo melhor porque a diferença que mais me chama a atenção de todas é o olhar dela. O olhar que, desde que virou mesmo Rain, eram confiantes, agora parece um pouco desconfiado e confuso. Ela lembra Lucy agora. Esqueço-me de respirar por um segundo. Mas minha amiga se foi. Lucy se foi há muito tempo.

Controlei-me e deixei o rosto sem expressão. Eu não sabia mais quem era aquela garota.

– Nossa, eu não acredito nisso. Rain?

Faço uma careta, porque odeio o nome Rain, não porque é feio, mas porque ele representa toda a mudança que ela passou. Representa a pessoa que matou Lucy.

– Oi, Katran – ela diz e eu fico feliz em saber que, pelo menos, ela sabe quem eu sou. Mas isso me fez lembrar: como ela está aqui?

– Nunca pensei que fosse ver você novamente – admito.

E é verdade. Eu achava que ela tinha sido reiniciada. Não sei o que sentir.

— Eu também. Nico não me disse que você estaria aqui – ela diz.

Parece que Nico está brincando conosco novamente. Não sei porque eu não me surpreendo.

— Nem para mim. Ele só me disse para encontrar uma pessoa – conto.

Eu não sei se teria vindo se soubesse que era ela. Provavelmente não. Não ia querer relembrar o passado, só para deixar tudo para trás de novo.

— Em que buraco ele achou você? Pensei que você tivesse sido Reiniciada – pergunto e estou realmente curioso em como ela conseguiu chegar aqui.

Ela levanta o pulso, puxa a manga e mostra o Nivo.

Agora eu mais confuso ainda, sem entender nada. Como ela se lembra de mim se ela foi reiniciada? Como ela chegou ali? Como as emoções dela não mudaram drasticamente quando Nico contou sobre o Reino Unido Livre?

— Você não deveria estar desmaiando diante da mera visão do meu lindo rosto? — pergunto sorrindo. Em parte estou feliz que ela não esteja fazendo isso, a outra parte ainda não acredita em nada do que está acontecendo.

— Sinto desapontá-lo, mas você não é tão assustador assim - ela fala, o que é uma mentira. Muitas pessoas não conseguem nem olhar para a minha cara por causa da minha cicatriz - Além do mais, este negócio não funciona — ela gira o Nivo no pulso dela.

Não entendo por que o Nivo dela não funciona, isso não deveria ser a coisa mais importante para o governo? Mas resolvo que Nico deve ter feito alguma coisa.

— Não é que você é especial!

Ela sorri e esse sorriso é diferente, não o sorriso de Lucy – de maneira alguma – ou o de Rain. É um sorriso novo, embora ela continue igual. Talvez ela já seja outra pessoa agora. Mas não posso ficar me perguntando isso.

— Vamos lá. Melhor irmos logo – digo.

— Para onde? – ela pergunta.

Não respondo, não há necessidade. Vou até uma lona que tem ali e a levanto, procurando as bicicletas. As acho.

– Lembra-se? – pergunto, a desafiando. A antiga Rain adorava competir comigo de bicicleta.

– Tente acompanhar – ela replica, e pega a bicicleta um segundo antes de eu fazê-lo.

Ela anda animada, parece uma criança. Está feliz e livre, como poucas vezes. Fico satisfeito de saber que tinha sido eu quem tinha causado aquilo.

Vejo que ela para por um segundo e aproveito para aumentar a minha velocidade a ultrapassando. Só paro quando sei que estou perto do abrigo da R.U. Livre e começo a empurrar a bicicleta pelas árvores. Quero falar e perguntar tantas coisas, o que não é comum de mim, mas eu fico em silêncio. É ela quem quebra o silêncio.

– Um abrigo?

Balanço a cabeça.

— Por que estou aqui? – ela pergunta.

— Nico sabe — eu digo. Aquilo costumava ser um jogo entre nós, entre todos nós. O nosso grupo. — Mas ele me falou para deixar você sozinha por um tempo com nosso último recrutado.

Recrutado. Não parece ser a palavra certa. Não sei se ela vai ser útil para alguma coisa. Não gosto dela.

— Quem?

Eu reviro os olhos.

— Princesa Ervilha.

Nome ridículo para uma pessoa ridícula. Confere.

Escondemos as nossas bicicletas embaixo das árvores para não atrair a atenção de ninguém. Cuidado nunca é demais.

— Cuidado, há detonadores por toda parte — eu aviso e aponto para os detonadores quase invisíveis. Temos o cuidado não ativá-los e chegamos à frente da casa.

Quase faço uma careta encontrar a Princesa Ervilha, mas consigo me controlar. Eu entendo a importância de uma boa convivência. Principalmente em um grupo como o nosso.

Mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha que ficar lá vendo as duas conversarem. Então falo que tenho que encontrar o meu grupo e saio dali rapidamente.

Os acho rapidamente em pausa no treino. Grito com eles e os mando treinar e somente observo calado enquanto tento pensar.

Será que eu realmente conheço Rain ou Lucy? Será que eu conheço a garota de agora?

“Quando começares a duvidares do passado, tudo estará acabado” uma vez meu pai me disse e decido seguir o conselho dele. Eu sei quem foi Lucy, e sei quem foi Rain. Eu não sei quem é a nova.

Quando não aguento mais as dúvidas sobre Rain, paro de observar o treinamento e fico furioso comigo mesmo por não estar fazendo um trabalho melhor com os novos recrutas. Ordeno que parem o treinamento e vou em direção a casa, com todos me seguindo. Eles não conseguem calar a boca?

Vejo que Rain sai da casa e fica surpresa com os recrutas – será que eles já se viram? Sim, é só olhar a cara deles. Odeio o jeito que eles gritam que a reconhecem (e se fosse o governo perguntando se conhecia algum de nós depois de um ser capturado?) e odeio a forma como todos desviam o olhar para o Nivo dela. É o mesmo que as pessoas fazem com a minha cicatriz.

Fico feliz quando Nico aparece e os sussurros acabam. Pelo menos, eles aprenderam alguma coisa. Ficam na posição de sentido. Nico os ignora e se vira para mim.

– Reporte - manda.

Balanço a cabeça. Não há muito a ser dito sobre esse grupo.

— Um bando de inúteis esta nova cambada. Eles estavam todos de bate-papo quando voltei do meu desvio — e olho para Rain como se só agora lembrasse que ela estava ali.

Sinto o medo do meu grupo por eu ter falado mal deles para Nico, mas era inevitável e prefiro fazer isso na frente deles. Nico, no entanto, só levanta uma sobrancelha.

— É o seu grupo, Katran. O que você acha que deve fazer a respeito?

Sorrio. Estava esperando uma oportunidade como essa há muito tempo.

— Passar a noite treinando hoje.

Tenho pena deles se eles acham que eu vou pegar leve. Eles ainda verão muita coisa hoje.

Levanto a mão para eles irem embora.

Mas, como previsto, a voz de Nico me interrompe.

— Esperem — diz Nico. — Há outro problema.

Paro de andar, assim como todos. Mas ao contrário deles, eu não tenho medo. Porque eu combinei com Nico o que vai acontecer agora.

— Tivemos uma séria falha na segurança. – ele continua - Um de vocês escapou e contou histórias sobre nós. Quem foi?

Ele pergunta friamente, mas não me incômodo. Estou acostumado a isso e entendo porque ele faz isso. Também entendo porque ele encara as pessoas do meu grupo, uma por uma. Procurando o culpado. Embora ele já sabia quem é, assim como eu.

Holly está tremendo. E embora, essa noite não terá consequências significativas para ela, ela devia estar. Porque dá próxima vez que isso acontecer as consequências serão reais. Não fico contente com isso, mas sei que é o que necessário para pessoas como nós. As pessoas precisam ter medo para manter o segredo da organização. E segredo é vital.

Nico gesticula para mim, e sei que é a hora de eu a levar para ele, então a agarro e a levo para frente dos outros. A seguro – meio que com medo que ela desmaie – na frente do Nico.

– Holly, não é? – Nico pergunto e estica a mão para ela, que automaticamente se encolhe. Quase todos ali fariam isso. Ninguém no R. U. Livre teve uma vida fácil.

Nico toca a bochecha dela e eu começo a ficar impaciente. Ele podia ir mais rápido. Não tem necessidade para esse drama.

— Nos diga o que você fez — ele pede, falsamente gentil. Mas eu o conheço demais para acreditar nisso, mesmo se eu não soubesse o que ele está preste a fazer.

Por um segundo, tenho pena de Holly, quando vejo o desespero dela. Mas isso passa em um segundo quando lembro que ela contou de nós para outra pessoa. Não me importo se era o irmão dela, já vi coisas demais para ainda me importar.

— Desculpe, Nico. Eu tinha que vê-lo, dizer adeus. – A menina se pronúncia. Menina idiota era para ter parado em “desculpe”. Nunca se justifique. Só lembrará o porquê da pessoa está com raiva de você.

— Quem? Seu namorado? — Nico olha para mim, e eu não posso evitar revirar os olhos. Ele já sabe disso, eu já sei disso, pra quem ele está fazendo esse show?

Olho para o lado e vejo para quem ele está fazendo isso: Rain. É claro, ele quer que a preferida dele veja a quantidade de poder que ele tem. Como se ela já não tivesse visto antes.

— Não. Meu irmão – ela fala e estou tão concentrado em Rain que quase não a ouço.

Rain está engraçada com a expressão que ela está. Ela parece confusa e assustada, mas também um pouco empolgada. Seus olhos verdes estão cravados em Nico e Holly e por um segundo fico com ciúme da atenção que ela dá para eles, mas logo afasto esses pensamentos.

— Holly. Acho que me lembro de você me dizendo o quanto odiava os Lordeiros, que faria qualquer coisa para destruí-los. Que nós éramos sua nova família.

O que Nico quer é impossível. Ele quer que as pessoas esqueçam-se de todas aqueles que foram importantes para a vida deles, quer eles larguem tudo para uma causa. Isso é burrice. Ele devia estar usando esse amor deles para lembrá-los que eles estavam lutando por essas pessoas.

— Vocês são! Isso é tudo o que eu quero fazer, que eu quero ser. Você precisa acreditar em mim. Eu farei qualquer coisa.

A menina está tremendo nos meus braços. Não sei se fico feliz ou com vergonha da garota pela forma que ela está agindo. Ela está claramente desesperada e eu, ao contrário de Nico, acredito que o desespero nunca leve a coisas boas.

— Qualquer coisa? — ele balança a cabeça para si mesmo. — Vamos ver. Mas você nos colocou em perigo.

A cada segundo estou mais impaciente. Claro que eu quero que ela tenha uma lição, mas Nico está enrolando porque gosta que as pessoas implorem para ele.

— Ele não vai contar nada a ninguém – ela fala desesperada.

— Então, como é que eu sei sobre isso? — para ser justo, a pergunta dele é realmente boa. Ele não me contou essa parte. Fico interessado, mas Nico continua a falar — Não mudaremos as regras, Holly. Manter laços do passado distorce a lealdade. Eles deixam você vulnerável e fraca.

Nico acena e sem perguntas eles abrem caminho e por ele passam os dois homens e o menino que eu sei que é o irmão de Holly.

— Pessoal, conheçam o irmão de Holly. — Ele olha para Holly, que está aterrorizada. — Agora, eis o meu dilema. Vocês me dizem coisas, fazem promessas, e então quebram as regras — Nico sorri. Como se tudo fosse uma grande piada— Entretanto, vocês dizem que farão qualquer coisa por nossa causa.

Nico permite que eu libere Holly e o faço rapidamente.

— Você causou um risco à nossa segurança. Você precisa eliminá-lo. – Ele fala friamente.

Procura uma arma dentro da jaqueta e finge verificar a arma.

Quando ele estende a arma para Holly, o irmão dela finge entender o que vai “acontecer”.

Nico coloca uma mão no obro dela e ajeita o cabelo da menina que está tremendo ainda mais. Fico grato por ela não estar mais no meu braço.

— Saiba que foi você quem fez isso a ele, seja você que puxe o gatilho ou outra pessoa. Você fez isso. Termine o que começou — ele diz cruelmente

E mesmo sabendo que é tudo uma encenação, fico com raiva dele por um segundo. Por estar fazendo isso. Por estar agindo desse jeito. Ele podia ser um pouco mais gentil.

Mas assim que esses pensamentos surgem, eles se vão. Eu entendo porque Nico está fazendo isso. E dessa vez é por um bom motivo.

A menina segura a arma com as duas mãos, tentando mirrar, mas não consegue nem parar de balançar a arma. Mas ela não sabe o que fazer; tem que decidir agora: o R. U. Livre ou o irmão dela?

Vejo uma hesitação no rosto dela e por um segundo fico com medo que ela faça a escolha errada. Mesmo sem saber qual é.

— Pou! — grito sem pensar, só para tirar a concentração da garota.

Mas rio quando vejo que todos se encolhem – menos Nico. Fico surpreso por ver Rain se encolhendo também. Era para ela ser mais esperta.

Pego a arma e mostro para todos que não está carregada. Todos ficam aliviados, principalmente Holly, que chega a deitar no chão. Nico se aproxima dela.

— Eu jamais faria você matar seu irmão, menina boba – ele diz. Mas por um segundo me pergunto se isso é verdade. Talvez Nico nos faria matar nossa família, se fosse preciso na cabeça dele.

– Eu me importo demais com cada um de vocês. Mas você precisava aprender uma lição. Todos vocês precisavam — ele se levanta e olha para cada um. Ele acena para os homens, que libertam o irmão de Holly. Ele sorri e se juntar a irmã em um abraço.

— Desculpe — ele diz. — Eu tive que aprontar isso para poder entrar aqui. Só assim eu também poderia me juntar ao R. U. Livre.

Não estou com pena dele. Ele não sofreu nada.

— Obrigada, Nico. Muito obrigada. Você não se arrependerá de me dar outra chance - fala Holly.

Eu espero que sim.

— Tenho certeza — ele fala e eu acredito. Porque se ele se arrepender... Não vai ter Holly para contar história — Já que vocês estão aqui, tenho novidades. Uma grande honra para todos vocês. Graças a uma informação da Princesa aqui, conseguimos descobrir a localização de um CRE de um Lordeiro. Um Centro de Recolhimento e Extermínio, para onde eles levam e matam os assim chamados quebradores de contrato. Vocês o atacarão em poucos dias.

Não sei se vamos conseguir alguma coisa com esse grupo fraco. Por que Nico não mandou outro grupo? Esse ainda não está pronto.

Rain olha para mim, parecendo ter pensado a mesma coisa e levanto uma sobrancelha para ela. Ela está com uma expressão de dúvida.

— Nico, posso... – ela fala e eu já sei o que ela vai falar se for a mesma Rain. Ela vai querer ir junto.

— Espere. Vamos para dentro, minha especial. É hora de terminarmos a nossa conversa.

Fico enjoado com tanto favoritismo. Tinha mesmo esquecido de como era.

Posso ver as expressões surpresas perto de mim, mas ignoro. Não estou afim de explicar quem é Rain.

Vou para casa para expressar a minha preocupação sobre esse grupo já em uma missão, mas a porta de onde Nico fica está fechada e ouço sons abafados da voz dele e de Rain.

De repente, a porta abre e os dois aparecem.

— Leve-a para casa — pede Nico.

Concordo sem falar nada e ficamos em silêncio até chegar ao esconderijo da bicicleta.

— Colocamos um esconderijo aqui para uma bicicleta — explico.— Você pode deixar a sua aqui para ir até nós, se precisar.

— Obrigada – ela fala, mas a voz é sem emoção.

— Nico me disse para providenciar isso — guardo a bicicleta dela enquanto mostro o local— Normalmente é aqui onde guardamos suprimentos. Água, comida, combustível – mostro tudo — Nunca soube que isso era para você, ou teria pensado duas vezes – falo, o que é verdade.

Porque dói estar perto dela, sem poder conversar com a minha amiga. Com Lucy.

— Qual é o seu problema comigo, afinal? – ela pergunta e eu quase tenho vontade de rir.

Ela não se lembra de nada?

— Meu problema? Eu não tenho um problema. Você, por outro lado, não é nada além de problemas, garota especial — explodo, sentindo a raiva percorrer pelo meu corpo e mesmo sabendo que é errado a deixo ali e vou embora.

Eu não queria fazer isso. Mas é tão estranho está perto dela e não poder falar com ela. E ela está tão estranha, tão diferente. Queria que as coisas fossem como antigamente. Mas o tempo nunca volta. Tenho que me contentar com isso.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem, porque eu sinceramente amei escrever sobre Katran, acho ele muito mais interessante que Kyla/Rain/Lucy  
> ¹- Eu sei que no livro traduziram para Chuva, mas eu achei muito estranho assim e preferi deixar como o original.  
> Talvez um dia a fic tenha continuação, por isso não a marquei como terminada.


End file.
